Yugioh! Memories of the Pharaoh Part I
by pianoluva
Summary: Yami and Yugi Mouto are trying to find out if his newest friend Stephanie is part of his pastlife. While in the process Yami is starting to fall in luv with her. Will they find out the true in time! Read my story and find out! Chapter 13 updated! R&R PLZ!
1. The Newest Friend

Chapter 1 

"Yami, wake up!" Yugi said to his dark half. "It's time to wake up!"

"Yugi…………please go back…………to sleep……………it's Saturday………there's no school………remember."

"I know there's no school today."

"Why, are you waking me up so early then?"

"Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Serenity are coming to pick us up."

"Where are we going and what's this big surprise?"

"Well if I told it wouldn't be called a surprise, would it?" Yugi said looking at Yami with a face.

"Well I guess not, but there are many unanswered questions and I have no time for surprises," Yami said in a calm voice.

"Yami can we not worry about your ancient past and let's just have fun today." Yugi said with a smile, "We have been paying attention to so many things that we forgot to at least have fun. We still are young…..I mean."

The dark half gave him a look that Yugi knows that he is not young.

"I mean, well you do look young for your age. You look like my age, not 3,000."

"Thank you Yugi I needed that. I have been feeling a little old and you made me feel better."

"Well glad I could help. So, you still not want to go. I warn you, you might be missing out on something. Trust me you will have the most fun you've ever had."

"Alright I trust you. Let's go have fun." Yami then smiled as he was falling backward and pretended to snore and sleep. Yugi started to laugh and Yami opened one eye and then closed it again. Yugi laughed more and then finally Yami laughed too.

Once Yugi was almost dressed he heard the downstairs front door open and close. Then he heard his grandpa, Solomon Mouto.

"Yugi, your friends are here!"

"Ok grandpa. I'm coming, just a minute!"

Yugi quickly put on his puzzle and ran downstairs. As he ran he heard Yami coming into the mind chain.

"Yugi let's go have some fun."

Yugi then smiled and nodded as a response and continued down the stairs. He almost tripped but lucky no one saw. When Yugi finally got to the bottom of the stairs Joey was the first to say something.

"Yug what took you? You know that we don't want to get to the surprise and it being crowed do you. Then you-know-who's surprise will be………"

"Joey don't go blabbing it all now!" Tea said to Joey reminding him.

"Don't worry Tea he can't hear we're saying because he's in his chamber, passing." Yugi said in a worried voice.

"Why is he passing, Yugi?" Tristen asked.

"I don't know I still think he's worried about his ancient past and what will lye ahead of us. What ever he needs to accomplish, I must help because I am the chosen one of the Pharaoh. I am really worried too even though that Marik is good again. Sometimes at night I feel that there is something that we still have to do but I don't know what..." Yugi said shedding some tears and a lot more worried than before, "…and ever since Marik's dark side was banished and I became the Champion I've had dreams, dreams like nothing before and full of confusion and pain. It really, literally hurts." Yugi said shedding more tears.

"Yug, I'm so sorry bud, but why didn't you tell us or gramps before," said Joey

"I was too scared to because after each morning I was so scared to say anything to anyone even to the sprit of the millennium puzzle."

"Yugi, you know that you shouldn't be scared to tell us anything, we're your friends, and we will fight this through, together," said Tea.

"Yeah, you're not alone pal, we're here when you need us," said Tristen.

"Yug, you're our bud, and I don't want you going through this alone, you should always tell us when something's up. Then once when you do, I bet that you won't feel scared anymore, and you will fight these weird dreams. Ok Yug." Joey said with tears almost in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're my friends, and I'll tell you next time when I feel scared or alone. I owe you all big time." Yugi said wiping his eyes.

"No need for that Yugi, we're friends and that's what friends do," said Tristen with a chuckle.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Yugi said finally smiling.

"Well now that that's over how about some breakfast before you go," Solomon said with a laugh.

"Sure gramps!"

"Love to Mr. Mouto."

"Thanks grandpa."

"I'd like some, Solomon."

Bluring! Bluring!…Bluring! Bluring!…

"Hello, Yes………….Ok…………..Alright……………Ok…

Bye."

Click.

"Joey, that was your mother, she said that Serenity is sick and can't come today," said Solomon.

"Man that stinks; I guess she'll have to come a different time then, huh." Joey said pounding his foot on the ground.

"I guess so Joey. Well, let's go gang, we gotta get to the surprise early so it doesn't get crowded." Tristen said.

"Ok, be careful you guys, if you need me, you know I'll be here." Solomon said waving good-bye.

"See-yah." They all said together and left in a flash.

On their way, Yugi looked around as he walked, and up ahead, he saw a girl about his age he thought. So he told the other guys to take the short cut to the surprise so Yugi can talk to Yami. (But really isn't going to, he is going to talk to that girl.) He walks up to her and asks…

"Hi, what's your name?" Yugi asked.

"Wha…oh hi, I'm Stephanie. You must be Yugi Mouto the Champion of the Battle City Tournament."

"Yeah. Hey is that a duel disk on your arm?"

"Yes, but I'm no good. I've only won 2 duels. Hey, I was looking for a good duelist to teach me, so I guess you can do. So what do ya say?

"Well, I've kinda have plans…hey how about you come with me and meet my friends."

"Well, I was going to go home but all there is is me being bored. Sure I'll go."

"Cool come on I'll show where we're going."

So as they walked Yugi looked at the brown haired girl and then asked…

"Yeah can I see your deck while we walk?"

"Sure. Here."

"Thanks."

So Yugi looked through her deck and saw a lot of good cards.

"It's a very organized deck. You're probably not using them correctly."

"Ok maybe sometime you can………..you know…. duel with me."

"Sure. I would love to."

"Hey, Yugi, I was wondering if I can meet your other half."

"What, who do mean, Yami?"

"Yeah, Yami."

"I guess so, I don't think he would mine, hold on."

So Yugi called Yami and ask him if he would like to meet a new friend that Yugi met.

/Hey Yami, I met a girl named Stephanie. Would you like to meet her/

/Sure I guess so. Be right out. /

"He said he'll be right out Steph."

"Ok."

So Yugi evolved into his Dark Half and looked upon the young girl. Then something came to Yami, like he has met her before but he doesn't know where.

"Stephanie, I presume?" Yami asked.

"Ah yes, I am Stephanie, you must be Yami." Stephanie asks to him.

"Yes I am, but please just call me Yugi because if any one finds out that Yugi is………"

"It's ok Yugi I will keep it between us." Stephanie said then winking at Yami, "Hey, I feel as though we've meet before."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I must leave you and Yugi, but it was a pleasure to meet you Stephanie." Yami said then bowing in front of her then leaving.

Stephanie got the strangest feeling that she knew him before and that even though they just met now she kinda likes them both.

"So, you have a good conversation with Yami." Yugi said startling Stephanie.

"Oh yes, I did Yugi. So where are your friends?"

"They should be around this bend." Yugi said turning the corner and looked around. "There they are."

So Yugi ran down the street to see Tea, Tristen, and Joey. Stephanie followed behind him.

"Hey who's she, Yug." Joey asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guys this is Stephanie. Stephanie this is, Joey, Tristen, and Tea."

"Hi, Guys!"

"You guys, would it be a problem if Stephanie joined us at you-know-where." Yugi asked.

"Where's you-know-where?" Stephanie asked

"It's a surprise for my other half, it's…" Yugi then whispered in Stephanie's ear and then Stephanie nodded that she understood.

"It's no problem to us that lovely Stephanie joins us. A friend of Yugi's is a friend of ours." Joey said looking at her pleasant beauty.

"Thanks Joey!" Stephanie said blushing, a bright red.

"Ok are you guys get ready, Yugi." Tea said.

"Ready." Yugi said.

"1, 2, 3." Everyone said at once, "Surprise"

"What is this, the arcade?" Yami said. "You did this for me I'm having fun already?"

"Cool Yugi. We are glad that you are happy and we hope that you will have fun with us today!" Every one said.

"Thanks Guys I will!"

/See, I told you that you would have fun

Yami./

/Thank you Yugi! This will be the grandest day ever in my life. /


	2. Seto's Evil Doings

Chapter 2 

"Hey Tea can I hang with you for now because I am really new in Domino," said Stephanie.

"Oh sure you can Steph. Hey, you a duelist?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good. Yugi just said that I do have a very organized deck, but I'm not using the cards correctly.'

"Yeah, sometimes that does happen. I have been watching Yugi duel for so long that I know most of his strategies. It's actually exciting to watch someone duel because see what great monsters everyone has. They're a lot of unique ones."

"Yeah I know what you mean; I have a lot of cool ones in my deck too."

"Oh, like what?"

"Um, like Black Luster Soldier, Masked Beast, Dark Magician, and…" Stephanie said then bent over holding her hand to Tea's ear, "…and a Blue Eyes."

"What, but that impossible, I thought there was only three!"

"Yeah I know. Well Pegasus is my not so close relative."

"What. He's a relative of yours!"

"Yeah, so I ask him to make a Blue Eyes for me, especially for me and he said of coarse but I can't tell any one but people I trust, and I really trust you. Can you not tell any one? Especially Seto Kaiba, because he might tare mine up, see this card is special because Pegasus made it just for me."

"Ok, I promise, and I also understand what you mean by how special that blue eyes is." Tea said to Stephanie. "Well wait, didn't Yugi see it in your deck when he looked through it? Or how about the duels for the Battle City Tournament didn't they see it?" Tea said in confusion.

"I never used it and the only time when I will use it is in front of Seto Kaiba, when he sees it he'll know that he's not the only one with a…" Stephanie then bend down and curl her hand around Tea's ear again, "…Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Wow your pretty confident to try to defeat Kaiba aren't you."

"Yeah of course…"

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Oh shoot I got to find a phone. Tea, tell everyone I'll be right back." Stephanie said then rushing out to find a phone.

"Ok!"

When Stephanie finally found a phone she called who ever beeped her and you know what it was, a wrong number. What else could go wrong? Stephanie then saw a young boy running to her and asked…

"Hey, you, may I ask what your name is?" the boy asked.

"Yes, you may, I'm Stephanie. What is your name?"

"What a beautiful name. My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and yes I am Seto Kaiba's little brother."

"Wow Mokuba it's a pleasure to meet you. What is it that you need from me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to my brother. My brother is a fine duelist and needs to see some duelists that qualified for the tournament. You look legible. So step this way if I might ask."

"Ok Mokuba if you say so. Sure I would be delighted to meet your brother."

So Mokuba escorted Stephanie to the tallest building in Battle City and went to the top floor to see Seto Kaiba in his office.

When they reached the top level Mokuba ask to Seto,

"I hope we are not intruding on any thing big brother."

"Oh no Mokuba, what is it?" Seto said sneerfully.

"This girl is named Stephanie and wished to meet you at your presents."

"Is that true? Mokuba leave us for we shall talk." Seto said delighted.

Mokuba then left and left Seto and Stephanie alone.

"Well it is a pleasure of meeting a beautiful women such as your self."

"The pleasure is all mine. I've always wanted to meet you in person. I see you are looking at my duel disk. Well I'm not very good and I heard that Yugi Mouto has won the tournament. He is a great duelist, but you were very good though, the way the Egyptian god cards clashed was unbelievable."

"Well thank you and for your sake I wish not to hear that mongrel's name in my presents."

"Yes, of course, I am sorry."

"No, no need to be sorry." Seto said then coming closer to Stephanie. "I do not believe that you should be sorry, beautiful women like you shouldn't be sorry for things you didn't do."

Seto then was getting closer and closer and finally asked…

"Hey, I am off tomorrow, would you like to have lunch tomorrow, on me."

"Sure I would love to Seto. Maybe tomorrow you can give me some tips on how to duel better." Stephanie said with a soft voice.

"It would be my honor to teach a few tips." Seto then took her hand and kissed it in respect for the lady, "Meet me in the front of the building at 12:00 midday. Have a wonderful, pleasant night."

"Thank you Seto. I will see-you tomorrow." Stephanie said waving at Seto.

"You sure will." Seto said to himself and then chuckled.

Stephanie went back to the arcade and saw Yami. Yami then turns and sees Stephanie running to him.

When she finally gets to Yami, Yami asked what happened.

"Steph, what took you, what happened?" Yami said in worried voice.

"Someone called my beeper and you know who called?"

"Who?"

"It was a wrong number. I was so mad. Then when I was on my way back I saw a little boy coming to me."

"Ok."

"His was Mokuba Kaiba and told me that I should meet his brother right away or something."

"What! Mokuba Kaiba, that's Seto's little brother. So what did Seto want or what did he tell you."

"He told me that I was the most beautiful person he knew and he wants me to meet him in front of the Kaiba Corp. building and he said he'll take me to lunch."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Steph. Seto is jerk and nothing else. He puts people down and calls Joey and 3rd rate duelist and a dog. Kaiba also has no respect for others."

"Well, he respects me."

"Stephanie, I know Kaiba a lot better than you do, and I think it's a bad idea, and any way I knew another girl who was a friend of mine. She and Kaiba were together and they were in the park kissing, but forcefully."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaiba was choking her and hurt her shoulder even worse than before. Finally they separated and Kaiba left when she collapsed on the ground. Kaiba did absolutely nothing and left her there."

"Awww. I sorry Yami, but what am I suppose to do; I can't just not go tomorrow. Kaiba wants me to meet him at Kaiba Corp at 12:00 midday."

"Alright you can go, but I will spy on you two, and if it get to out of hand I will stop it, but not make Kaiba think that I was spying. OK, Stephanie."

"Ok Yami, thank you…" Stephanie then hugged Yami so tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, " …and any way I like someone else in mind, and Kaiba isn't that attractive anyway."

"Good I thought you actually were falling for Seto." Yami said sighing in relief and blushing.

"Of course I don't, never did, never will. Besides the other guy who I like is funny, more attractive, and a sweet friend. Or he even might more than a friend."

"Ok, ok, I get your point. Hey how about you and I hang alone after you get done with lunch with Kaiba."

Stephanie then blushed and said, "Sure I love to. I love to do things with you."

Yami blushed again and told Stephanie the plan of him spying on Kaiba and her.

So it was the next day and Stephanie was ready to see what Seto had up his sleeve. So Stephanie followed Yami directions and never looked behind her to see where Yami was. It was 11: 55 and there was Seto Kaiba waiting for Stephanie in front of the Kaiba Corp building. When she came up to him he was the first to say a word.

"Hello my dear Stephanie. You look absolutely marvelous today. Shall we walk together?" Seto said sweet-talking.

"Yes, we shall Seto Kaiba. Where are we going on this fine day for lunch."

"I thought we could go to pizzeria and then eat in the park together."

"Ok, that is fine with me." Stephanie said then saying to herself, "Something is definitely wrong with him."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Seto, all I said is that you look very handsome today."

"Thank you so much. I only wear this suit for special occasions." Seto said showing off his black suit.

So as they walk Seto made the first move and slowly took her hand. They held hands just to let Seto know that she was falling for him…(but she really isn't)…she put her head on his shoulder. Seto then put his entire arm around Stephanie's back and Stephanie did the same. Everyone around them stared in confusion at the couple.

As Yami watched them, he stayed his ground from them and said to himself they Stephanie is only playing with him she said herself that she doesn't like him, or does she.

Seto and Stephanie then came up to the Pizzeria and then separated they ordered their food and walk into the park hand-in-hand.

Yami stayed in a bush watching them and he new that if it get too out of hand then he will stop it.

Seto broke the silence between them.

"So having fun so far?" Seto ask her.

"Yes I am." Stephanie then snuggled next to Seto. "I'm have lots of fun with you."

Seto grinned evil and then said to himself, "Well my dear it's just the beginning, and when I done with you, I will be the only person enjoying to be with you."

Seto then got closer than ever before to Stephanie and told her,

"Stephanie you are so beautiful and I want to cherish this moment forever." Seto then touched Stephanie face and held her chin. Seto then got closer and closer to her lips and finally met.

After a few moments Seto then started to hold her by the neck and choked her. Stephanie tried to separate to get air but she was too weak. Yami then came out of the bushes and said at a loud voice…

"Stop it right there, Kaiba. What are you doing to this poor girl?"

Seto then separated and left. Stephanie was there on the ground. Yami then checked for pulse and there a heart beat. Thank goodness Kaiba didn't choke her to death.

Yami then brought her back to Yugi's house and put her to rest.


	3. Yami's Move

Chapter 3 

"Stephanie, Stephanie, are you awake yet?" A voice called out. "Stephanie, it's Yami, wake up."

"Awwwwww, what happened?" Stephanie said as she was waking up. "Am I dead?"

"No, you're alive and well." Yami said.

"Awwwwww, Yami what happened?"

"Seto choked you as usual so I stop him and he left and he did nothing."

"Of course he would do nothing, Yami he's Kaiba." Joey said with a shrug.

"Your right Joey. Yami did I act ok or was it too much?"

"No you did fine, you got him good, too."

"Cool."

Stephanie then got out of bed and sat next to Yami. She then put head on Yami like when she did it to Seto. Yami put his arm around her and she did the same.

Tea signaled Tristen and Joey to get out of the room and Tea closed the door behind after she stepped out too.

Both of them wanted to touch their lips together so bad, but neither of them moved. Stephanie then looked up at Yami and Yami looked at Stephanie. Their eye sunk in to one another and then they started to move closer and closer. Finally their lips touched and for many moments that sat there holding and kissing.

They didn't break away until a knock came at the door. Yami and Stephanie broke away quickly and the visitor came in. It was Mr. Mouto.

"Oh, am I disrupting anything?"

"No grandpa, we were just talking that all."

"Ok? I just want to know how Stephanie was doing but I see that you're fine now."

"Yes Mr. Mouto." Stephanie said then looking at Yami then to Mr. Mouto again. "I feel better now. Thank you."

Mr. Mouto nodded and closed the door. Stephanie then looked at Yami and Yami broke the silence.

"Um…Steph…would you like to…um…go into Domino…with me. We can…um…watch the stars...in the park…if you want?"

"Sure Yami, I love to watch the stars with you alone." Stephanie said in soft voice.

Yami nodded and they both went downstairs together hand-in-hand.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Joey, Tristen, and Tea were eating dinner. Yami and Stephanie just kept walking to the door and Yami looked back finally and said…

"Stephanie and I are going out. We'll be back by 10:30. None of you follow us."

Everyone nodded and understood what he meant. Yami nodded too and the couple left the game shop.

As Yami and Stephanie walked down the sidewalk there were a lot of faces Yami knew.

"Hey Yuuuuuuugi!" Someone said from behind.

Yami turned around and saw it was Mai Valentine.

"Yugi who is she?" Stephanie asked.

"That's Mai Valentine. Hello Mai."

"Hi Yugi?" Mai said then looking at Stephanie who has her head on Yami's shoulder almost half asleep and holding his hand. "Ohh who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mai, this is Stephanie. Stephanie this is Mai."

"Hi Mai, it's a pleasure." Stephanie said lifting her head off Yami's shoulder"

"Right back at cha!" Mai said winking at Steph. "Hey Yugi she's a sweet girlfriend."

"Thanks Mai."

Mai was shocked Yugi with a girlfriend. Odd? Sometimes when people mention girlfriend they react in a bad way, but Yugi, calm, about Stephanie being his girlfriend.

"So Mai what are you doing in Domino? I thought you were leaving!" Yami said.

"Well I heard about the real duel monster, and thought I would check it out. The only problem is that I don't see any of them."

"Oh, don't worry Mai, they'll come."

"Cool, well gotta split. Have fun you two."

"Thanks Mai we will." Stephanie said, "See-yah."

"Bye Mai." Yami said as Mai left.

"Wow she nice Yami. Don't you think?" Stephanie asks to Yami.

"Yes she is. I've known her ever since Duelist Kingdom."

"Wow! So you've known her for a while, huh?" Stephanie asks Yami.

"Yeah, she is a great duelist and she is one of the few women that knows what their doing in dueling."

"Yeah, I know." Stephanie said holding her necklace charm tight.

Yami looked at Stephanie who was holding her necklace and somehow he knew that he saw that necklace before. He starts to feel concerned. Is this a person who he should talk to about his past? Is she part of his past just like the girl before? Well he'll have to take it by ear.

"Stephie, can I see your necklace." Yami says to Stephanie.

"Sure here." Stephanie said handing the necklace to Yami. "That necklace is very special to me it was………..oh I don't know how I got it."

Yami then looked at Stephanie in confusion.

"See it's weird. My mother and father died and I was put in an orphanage with my two brothers. I was so alone at the orphanage; no one would ever play with me. I ran away and I never was able to have a family since."

"So where did you stay all this time?"

"Nowhere really, I would stay at one house and then go to another house. I was a mover; I was always on the move." Stephanie said then tearing up and sitting on a bench near by.

"Aw, I feel so bad for you. You never had an actual family."

"No." Stephanie said then tilts her head down to the ground.

"So where do you live now."

"I live with my grandma and my sister but let's not talk about her."

"Why?"

"She is so annoying she will never leave me alone."

Yami then puts arm around Steph and supports her with care and love. Stephanie then continues.

"Well as I was saying…"Stephanie said then clearing her throat. "…When I was little my parents said that I had a scare around my neck and it never went away until on my 6th birthday, a week before my parents died. When I woke up there was a necklace around my neck." Stephanie then points to the necklace around her neck. "When I looked in the mirrorwhen I wne tin the bathroom, the scare was gone and all that was left was this necklace."

Yami's eye's then got real large will amazement and confusion.

"Ever since then I've felt such weird things coming from the necklace like powerful things. I then did some research at the museum at the ancient exhibit but nothing was there."

"How about tomorrow I will go with you to the museum and I will help you look for answers?" Yami asked.

"You would do that for me."

"Sure! Now how about we go in the park and watch the stars.

"Ok Yami." Stephanie said then leaning over and then giving a kiss to Yami and Yami answering back with a kiss to her.

They then got up and the two lovebirds went down the sidewalk into the park. Yami found a perfect seat to sit on to watch the stars.

"It's so peaceful. I'm surprised that in a city it's peaceful like this." Stephanie said snuggling with Yami.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. Man, is the sky full of stars today." Yami said looking up.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah………..beautiful!" Yami said then looking at Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked up at Yami and they both stared at each other for many minutes. Then they moved closer and closer until their lips touch once again and they shared that moment. Minutes seemed like hours, but they were not near to stopping.

A noise came from the bushes behind them and that's what separated them. All of a sudden, a shadow came out of the bushes and Stephanie realized who it was.

"Rebecca Lynn! What the heck are you doing here? Do you always have to follow me every where I go?"

Rebecca then laughed so hard she couldn't even hear herself.

"Stephanie, who is this? Do you know each other?" Yami asked to Stephanie.

There was a long silence and finally said,

"Of course we do. I'm her younger sister." Rebecca said.

"Is this the sister you where talking about?"

"Yeeeeeeeah." Stephanie said groaning.

"Oh why the long face Stephanie?" Rebecca asked giving her sister a noogy. "Why, am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes actually…"

"So who is he?"

"Rebecca, this is Yami my…um…ah."

"Boyfriend?" Rebecca said giggling."

"Yeah." Stephanie said then looking to Yami who was smiling and blushing. "He is my boyfriend."

"Wow."

"Now, Rebecca Lynn, you get a head start home. Yami and I will be behind you." Stephanie said to Rebecca.

"Ok, Steph I'm going."

"Good, go."

Yami then started to laugh as he brought his arm around Stephanie's waist and started walking. Stephanie then put her head on Yami's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Rebecca would turn her head to think Yami and Stephanie weren't seeing her see them. Yami and Stephanie were still very calm.


	4. The Shocking News

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Stephanie's, and Rebecca's grandma's house, Rebecca ran in the house and told her grandmother that Stephanie has a boyfriend. Stephanie stayed outside with Yami and Yami spoke in a low voice.

"Well, good-night, Stephie."

"Good-night, Yami." Stephanie said quietly.

Then it happens, Yami and Stephanie giving their good-night kiss and as they do it her grandma and sister are over looking. The two love birds then separated for the last time and Stephanie, having the _**I'm in Love** _look walking backward and bumping in to things and Yami leaves with a proud look.

Stephanie finally turns around and walks in to the house. She walks in and then goes up to her room and when she does she gets beeped from her beeper. So she calls the number and the person answers.

"Hello game shop may I help you."

"Hi, my name is Stephanie and I was wondering if you called my…"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha. I've heard all about you Stephanie. Here someone would like to speak to you." The man then was lost and another voice came on the phone that sounded familiar.

"Hey Stephie."

"Yami? Is that you? How did you get my beeper number?"

"Yes, it's me Steph and I have my ways at finding stuff like that." Yami said chuckling. "So did you have fun today?"

"I sure did, It was the best day of my life, what?" Stephanie heard a banging at the front door.

"Steph, what is it?"

"Don't know, someone's at the door. Hold on I'll be right with you in a minute."

"Ok."

Stephanie then called down to Rebecca to get the door. She nodded and gets the door.

"Steph it's for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Ask then!"

Rebecca then asks and got the answer that was strange.

"He said that he wants to talk to you about your life or something, and that he also wants to come in because of the rain."

"Of course let him in."

When the person came in he/she was wearing a cloak with a hood so she couldn't see their face.

"May I please speak to Stephanie, it's important to her life." The person said in a low voice.

"Excuse me; I'm up here, if you would be so kind?"

The person then came into her room and she closed the door. When she turned around the person took off the hood and introduces himself.

"Good-evening, I must ask if it's a bad time." The man said.

"Oh no, it's ok, please sit and we shall talk in privet." Stephanie said then sitting in her wheelie chair.

"My name is Shadi and I am here to talk."

"About what, Shadi?"

"You are part of an ancient memory that happened many years ago."

"Can you please tell me?"

"Yes I will, but I warn you that it may shock you."

"It's ok, I've delt with worse."

"Ah. Millennia ago in ancient times in Egypt there was a pharaoh that ruled Egypt and as he was a pharaoh there was a great disturbance among the lands of Egypt. There was a game played just like dueling in the present time, but the monsters would come alive and were so powerful that they could destroy the entire world. So, Pharaoh Atem locked the power away in 8 millennium items, and each one has a different power, but, one item has a little bit of each power and it combines into one large power. That item Pharaoh Akunumkanon who was Atem's father kept it because Atem was too young to control its power and he would be the one to give it to the chosen person."

"Who is this pharaoh, Atem? All I know is that when one has done good deeds he/she will regenerate in one other's body or item. What person or item is keeping the pharaoh safe?"

"Yugi Mouto and the millennium puzzle."

"What's he possesses…AOH…that's Yami. Yami is the Pharaoh, right?"

Shadi nodded and continued. "Now the item that the Formal Pharaoh kept was given to a young maiden who was named Raisha. She had a daughter who was the same age as Atem and her father's soul was taken away by a mad man name Imhotep. Now Raisha was very beautiful just like the famous Cleopatra herself. One day as the Formal Pharaoh was arriving to Cairo from The Valley of the Kings because the Queen was stabbed because of someone's revenge. His son Atem who was only 16 years of age, stood by is father side proud. Atem is the formal name of your friend Yami. So, as the Formal Pharaoh came by, he saw Raisha and her daughter and halted. So his slaves lowered the Pharaoh and he walked to Raisha and the daughter. He raised them and said to his men in Egyptian tongue that Raisha will be one of his dancers and that the daughter may be the Pharaoh's wife if, is responsible and well taught manners. So the men took Raisha and the daughter by the arms and brought them to the temple in which the Pharaoh stays." Shadi says then taking a breath and starting again. "So eventually the Formal Pharaoh gave the 8th item to Raisha because the Formal Pharaoh fell in love with her, but 5 months went by and Raisha either died or was put to the Shadow Realm. No one saw or heard of Raisha's death."

"What is the Shadow Realm?"

"Now the Shadow Realm is a mad place where you suffer an eternal nightmare of dreams and horror things.

"Oh, ok, continue." Stephanie said then getting scared. "Wait one more thing is the shadow realm still used today?

"Yes. Now to continue with my story. After Raisha was buried in a sacred place, a curse was spread to her daughter because she took the necklace and kept it as a token of her mother."

"Who is this daughter you are speaking of? You never said her name."

"Hello, Steph, hello." Yami said into the phone.

Stephanie then picked up the phone and said, "One moment, hello Yami this is a bad time I'll have to talk to you later."

"Stephanie, what happened?"

"It was just the pizza guy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow; I'll pick you to go to the museum."

"Ok, bye, Yami."

Click.

Stephanie put the phone down and looked up, but when she did, no one was there. Shadi was gone.

"Shitockimushrooms!"

Stephanie said to her self then looking around and then getting ready for bed and closed the door.


	5. The Visit to the Museum

Chapter 5

The next morning, she woke up and saw a figure in front of her and thought it was her grandma.

"Grandma, five more minutes." Stephanie groans and puts the blanket over her face.

"Alright, I can be Grandma if you want me to." The figure said.

"Huh?"

Stephanie opened her eyes as much as she could and she could make out who it was.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Stephanie said covering herself. "Yami what are you doing here so early."

"Ummmmmmm, I wanted to get an early start at the museum."

"Oh, I forgot all about that. Wait let me get my clothes."

"It's ok I already got something for you."

"This?" Stephanie said looking at the navy blue jeans, black t-shirt, and black boots.

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No………It looks great Yami?"

So Yami left the room to give Stephanie privacy and as Stephanie got dressed she wondered.

"Should I tell Yami about what Shadi said last night or should I not? What will happen if I do tell him that I am as part of the ancient past? Oh boy how to say it."

"So are you almost done in there?" Yami called.

"I'm done!"

Stephanie finally gets dressed and did her hair in a bun. She opens the door and raises her head to meet eye-to-eye with Yami.

"Wow, you look great. So, shall we? Yami said raising his hand. Stephanie takes his hand and they walk down stairs together. When they got down stairs Rebecca was the first to say a word to them.

"Hey love birds how about some breakfast."

" Sure we would love some. Right Yami."

"Yes Stephie, we would love some breakfast before we go." Yami said looking at Stephanie.

"Stephie?" Rebecca said to herself.

Stephanie looked at Yami and smiled the loving smile and grandma came in too with two platters of eggs, bacon, toast and two pancakes each for Yami and Stephanie. Yami then pulled out a chair for Stephanie and sat her down. He then took a seat and they started to eat.

When they finished, Yami told Stephanie to close her eyes, and he brought her outside and when it was time, she opened her eyes and Yami says.

"Today we're going to ride in style."

Stephanie opens her eyes and sees a motorcycle for two and what a surprise it was to Stephanie.

"Wow Yami this is great, but I'm afraid that I've never rode a motorcycle before."

"Really, well this is only my third time and I am quite good so don't be afraid of riding with me. Stephie, here use my coat because I don't want you to be cold while we're riding. I won't go too fast in the beginning, but don't thinking I won't get faster."

"Ok Yami, and thank you for letting me barrow your coat."

"Aaaaah, no problem. I'll do anything for a girl who means a lot too me."

Stephanie blushed so much she started to feel warm on her cheeks.

"So, ready to go."

"Yup, let's just put on our helmets and one more thing I will hold on to you."

"Ok, if you feel scared just hug me really tight so I know how fast to go."

"Ok, Yami."

So Yami and Stephanie put on their helmets and Yami went on first, but as he went on he scented that someone was watching so he looked around but saw no one. Stephanie then get on and she holds Yami tight. Yami then started the bike and then they we off.

When they finally got into Domino Yami slowed down. Many people stared at them constant. Yami paid no attention but then someone stopped in front of them and Stephanie knew exactly who it was. So Yami parked the bike and Stephanie got off first and took off her helmet and flicked her hair.

"Mokuba I want to talk to you!"

"Why. I do too."

"Me first."

"Ok?"

"Your brother took me out for a date yesterday in the park and he almost strangled me to death. Explain why."

"I don't know why he would do that."

"I do!" Yami stepped in and took off his helmet.

"Well, well, well, isn't it sweet to see you two together."

Stephanie now really got mad and said, "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Mokuba you're just as bad as your dumb, idiot brother."

"Awwwwww, Stephanie is that the way to speak to your brother." Someone said from behind.

Stephanie turned around. "Seto?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Kaiba what do you mean, that you two are her brothers." Yami ask in a mad and confused tone.

"Well, it's none of your business, but since you've been in love will her, I guess I should tell you. I looked up her profile and her family and do you know what I found, her father's last name was the same as my father's last name and mine before Gosiburo was my father and I became a Kaiba."

"Shitockimushrooms!" Stephanie said to herself and the turned to the bike.

Seto then smirked and said, "Now that I know that you're my sister that means I will have to give you some more kindness, and I do apologize for my despicable behavior in the park yesterday." Stephanie then turned around and said to Seto.

"Seto, I accept your apology, but that gave you no right to try to hurt, no, kill me. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well through my life I've had many bad things happen to me and losing you was one of the biggest. So my mine went crazy. I couldn't control myself."

"Yeah, well what about Reia? Was that because you _went out of control_ or was it because you want to be the only one to like her."

"Shut up Yugi, I never asked you and if I were you I would shut my mouth right now."

"Or else what Kaiba?" Yami said in a calm voice, "You know who I am really and if I were you I were shut my mouth, or something will really go wrong with you."

Stephanie turned around to Yami and runs to him and whispered something in his ear. "Yami can we go to the museum, I don't any fights to happen. Can we please just go?"

"Alright, get your helmet, let's go."

So Stephanie put on her helmet and before they left Steph said "Seto, I…don't…believe…you…" and they drove off.

When they got to the museum, Yami parked the bike and Stephanie got off first again. She got really nervous and she had to tell Yami about what Shadi said last night. So when Yami got off the bike and took off the helmet Steph went for it.

"Yami, I have something to tell you. It's about my past life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I might be part of your past but I don't know how. A man came to my house and told me about a girl who is the daughter of Raisha. Your father gave an 8th millennium item to Raisha because your father fell in love with her. She suddenly was killed and her daughter took the 8th millennium item as a token of her mother. I think he also said that…….oh……..I can tell……..

"Stephanie, tell me. This is very important to your and my past life!"

"Ok. He said that the girl is your wife and is a possibility that I'm her." Stephanie said very fast to get it out of her system.

Yami was in deep shock, he could hardly breathe, but he could manage to say something.

"Who…told you…this?"

"Remember when I told you the pizza guy came last night, it wasn't a pizza guy who came to my house, it was a man named Shadi?"

"Shadi?"

"That was mostly all that he told me but…"Stephanie said looking away.

"Stephanie, what else did he tell you!"

"He also told me that your real name was Atem."

All of a sudden Yami was suck in to a day dream when memories started to unfold but none made sense.

/Yami/

/Yes Yugi/

/Are you ok, you don't sound or look good./

/I'm fine, don't worry./

/What about Stephanie, do you think she is part of your past/

/Most likely she is, but I'm not sure. Lets see what we can find inside maybe we can find information in the same place that we found our information./

/I don't know, but ok, lets check./

"Yami, Yami are you ok."

"What…oh Steph, sorry, I just got into a daze."

"Yami I'm scared. What if we go in there and find out that I am a part of your life."

"How much do you know about me?"

"Very little. All I know that I you're a pharaoh and that a millennia ago you dueled like the present time but the monsters came alive and they were so powerful that they could destroy the world. So you locked that power a way in 8 millennium items. Then your father kept the 8th one because of two reasons. 1: it was a mix of powers from the other items and 2: you were too young to control the power. That's really it." Stephanie than became very scared and felt unsure about going into the museum. For some strange reason she felt that something inside was awaking and then she felt like something was taking over her and she started to shake.

"Stephanie what's wrong you don't look so good."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so funny inside."

"Come on Stephanie; let's get you to my house. You must….What?

All of a sudden Stephanie's necklace started to glow and started to flick around her neck. Stephanie was lighting up and the sky started to get really dark. Yami then grabbed Stephanie and hugged her tight. Then the light went away, the sky became blue again and Stephanie's necklace nestled on her chest. She lay there, in Yami's arms and Yami heard a woman behind heim."

"Pharaoh. It's it you?"

Yami turned around and said in a low voice. "Isisu, impossible, I thought you left for Egypt with Marik and Odion."

"We did young Pharaoh and we came back to see what has happened with the real duel monsters. Where are they?

"I don't know Isisu. Please can you help me? Stephanie's hurt."

"Oh sure, here let's bring her to our hotel. I call a cab, and you ride on the bike behind us."

"Alright."


	6. The First Dream

Chapter 6

The girl wakes up, and to her surprise, her mother is sitting next to her on the bed.

"Mom why are you here."

"Oh, thank Ra you woke up safely."

"Why?"

"No reason, the Pharaoh Akunumkanon has arrived this morning and I thought something happened that he should be here for. We should see him at his presents at the main road of Cairo."

"Ok."

"So get dressed in your finest clothes."

The girl then nods and her mother leaves the room so her daughter has privacy.

When the young maiden and her mother sees a crowd next to the road, they find a clear spot and kneel before the pharaoh and his father. As they kneel, they pray for a better life than they have now.

All of a sudden the carriage stops right in front of maiden and her mother. Pharaoh Akunumkanon stand in front of them and his son is behind him. Pharaoh Akunumkanon raises the two by one word in Egyptian tongue. The maiden and her mother rise and Akunumkanon takes a good look at them. He nods ever so slightly and says a few statements in a perfect Egyptian tongue to his guards. The guards then grab both of them and….


	7. Stephanie's Idea

Chapter 7

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Stephanie screamed.

"Stephie, Stephie, sweetheart, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared. I don't want to dream any more." Stephanie said filling her eyes with tears.

"What are you scared of? What happened?"

"I'm scared of what my future holds and I don't want to dream about that any more."

"What, about what?"

"It's hard to explain, it's kinda like……..ouch."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel shaky, weak, and my chest hurts like where my heart is."

Yami put his hand on her chest over her heart and felt a very rapid heart beat. He then looked at her and put his hand on her face. Stephanie then put her hand on his and she closed her eyes that were flooding with tears.

"Atem, can this all just go away."

"I'm sorry, but it can't go away. This is you. You can't escape it. It's just like me; I'm a pharaoh, who might have had a…uh…wife."

"Aaaaaaaaa," Stephanie screeched and put her head under the covers. "Atem, I don't wanna be a Princess, I'm not ready."

"Stephanie it might not be true. What?" Yami then heard a pounding on her front door.

"Hey Yami can you get that, I'm kinda weak at the moment?" Stephanie asked with a worried voice.

"Sure Stephanie, I'll be right back." Yami said tucking Stephanie under the covers and walking downstairs.

When he got downstairs he looked through the window of the door and he saw a strange figure and he had a feeling of who is was. So he opened the door and saw Kaiba in the storm door. He had a gut feeling that something was up and it didn't feel good. He opened the storm door and spoke to Kaiba in the calmest voice he used to him.

"Kaiba what a surprise? May I ask why you are here?"

"You don't have to. I've just come to see how Stephanie is. I saw what happened and it didn't seem good."

"Why do you care? Last I checked, you don't care about anyone but your self and Mokuba."

By the look of Kaiba's face he seemed pretty awkward and had a grudge look on his face, because he knew it was true.

"Yami?" Stephanie called.

"Huh?" Seto and Yami said in unison.

"If its Seto Kaiba, allow him to come in. I would like to see what he wants."

Yami disagreed but he had to obey. So he let Seto in the house and had a mad face on.

As Seto came in the Stephanie's bed room, she was not shocked to see him. Seto closed the door just as Yami was going to enter, and almost smashed his face. What a smack in the face? Figures he would do that.

As Stephanie lays down she speaks in a low scratch voice, "What is it Kaiba? Come to try to kill me again or come to tell me more lies?"

"I tell you Stephanie it was not a lie, I promise you."

"And why should I trust you. For all I know you could swipe me in the neck in one shot. I've seen how you act. You're a stubborn, spoiled, brat, that cares for know one but yourself. You have also promised so many times to Mokuba and what do you do…you don't repay them when you say or you don't repay them at all."

"Ok, that's enough, I know how much you despise me, but the reason for all my anger and hatred, was because, for the longest time I was never been able to find my sister and I suddenly started to forget but I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. The more I thought about my sister gone, the more I doubted. I had so many worries about what could have happened to her. Lost, kidnapped, hurt, or dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I never thought that you had a sister."

"No one did. I never told any one. Not even my step-father."

"Did you ever find her….or was that true you said back there?"

"It's true. I went through your files, sorry. But I had to find more information about you. I knew I couldn't ask, because you were mad at me for what I did to you at the park. I got carried away, sorry."

"I was wondering Seto maybe we can go for a blood test or DNA test and see if you are telling the truth."

"Are you well enough to get up?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I gain strength easy. Do you mine if the rest of my friends go?"

"I don't care, whether they go or not. Just let's go."

Stephanie nodded and said, "Let me just get dressed. And freshened up, I'll be right down."

So Seto left the room and Yami came in. They talked about the game plan and Yami left the room to Stephanie's privacy. He walked downstairs and Seto was in the hallway waiting. He was the first to speak.

"Hey, Yugi, I'm sorry that I pushed you around, but don't think that we're friends or any thing."

"I understand Kaiba and I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"Call me what ever you want in won't hurt me. Ohhhaa." Seto said looking up at the top of the stairs.

Seto and Yami looked up and saw Stephanie coming downstairs wearing all black with boots up to her lower knee. She had her hair in the usual twirl bun. She put on make up so perfect that it blew mostly Seto away. She had on brown lipstick that was not too dark, but just discolored her sweet lips.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she turned and gave a wink and walked to the phone. She called Tea to tell Joey and Tristen to meet Yami, Seto and herself at the hospital. When she put the phone down she spoke to Yami with a calm voice.

"Yami, let's go."

"Ok Stephanie, let's go on the bike."

"Seto, you follow us."

"Alright."

So Stephanie locked the door to the house and put on her helmet on and so did Yami and they drove as quick as a flash.

When they got to the front of the hospital they saw Tristen, Tea, and Joey waiting for them. They found a parking spot and walked over to the gang.

"So…why are we here?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Joey asked too.

"Yeah?" Tristen said also.

Stephanie then took a deep breath and tried to talk in a calm voice.

"Ok, we are here to do a DNA test."

"For what Stephanie?" Yami cut in.

"I am checking if what Seto said about me being his sister true or false. Ok?"

"What? Why, would he say that you're _his_ sister? He choked you and you almost lost breath and died. Brothers wouldn't do that unless if there're a sneeze ball like Kaiba." Joey yelled.

"Joey, I watch what you say, because I might slap you right in the face. Now let's get this done so I can go back to my job."

"Um, excuse you Seto, but who's idea was it to come here? I believe it was mine and if I were you I would slow down or I'll cancel the appointment and I'll hate you like the jerk you are!" Stephanie was steamed up so she shook herself and walked away with her hands in her pockets and Kaiba left behind.

"Ouch Stephanie, are you ok. You're really blushing."

"I'm ok Joey. I just had to say something to him. He is always rushing into things."


	8. Stephanie On The Fritz

Chapter 8

As Stephanie walked into the hospital, she began to worry. Then something inside her started to grow so she got really scared and looked behind her and looked at Yami with a worried looked. So Yami caught up with Stephanie and tried to talk to her.

"Hey you ok, you don't look good. You look pale." Yami said putting his hand on her upper back.

"No, Yugi I don't feel well at all. I feel all funny inside."

"Like before or different?"

"Like before but…but stronger. Something must be growing inside of me."

/Wait I've had that feeling before./

/Yugi? What feeling./

/When I first put the puzzle together. I felt a growing feeling inside. And it was your power growing. Could it be that she has a spirit within her too./

/I don't know Yugi. But it is a possibility./

/I just hope that she is not part of your past because I don't want her involved./

/Why not/

/Because it's too dangerous and you've seen what we've gone through./

/Yes, but we still have to keep an eye out for her and see what happens./

/Ok./

"Hey Stephanie. Maybe you're just getting queasy from what you ate earlier. Maybe you should use the bathroom. I'll have Tea go with you." He turned and signaled Tea to come to where he and Stephanie were. "Tea, take Steph to the restroom, she's getting a qualm in her stomach."

"I'm on it."

So Tea took Stephanie to the bathroom and as they walked Steph turned and had a worried look again. Now Yami really started to worry. Just by looking at Stephanie make him think that something is defiantly wrong.

"Hey where did Tea and Steph go?" Tristan asked

"Stephanie, felt queasy so she and Tea went to the restroom."

"I'm glad she went. Beside she didn't look to well any way." Tristan said.

"Wait, why the HECK would she come, if she felt sick. We shouldn't have come. You never known maybe Kaiba forced her into this." Joey yelled out.

"Joey, I don't think Kaiba did that." Yami said to him.

"Oh going soft on him now are ya! If you ask me I don't think Kaiba is telling the truth. He probably is lying so he can get to Steph and do what he did you her in the park that one time, again."

"I still don't think so, Joey. Besides he knows what will happen if he does do that."

"He does?" Joey looked at Tristan with a weird look. "What will you do if he does?"

Yami growled and sat down at the sitting area near by. Joey and Tristan follow and sat down also. Kaiba, in his stubborn way, sat farther away from them. He never wanted to be part of their little **_Pep-Squad_**, as he would call them.

As Tea and Stephanie start walking walk toward the restroom Stephanie started to feel more and more weirder. So she told Tea to speed up so she could to the restroom faster. As they speed up, Stephanie was rapidly getting worse. So Stephanie just let go of Tea and ran to the restroom herself.

"Sorry Tea, but I got to get to the restroom!"

"Well, wait for me!"

So Stephanie ran until she hit the restroom door. She slowed down and when she went in she ran into the stall and tried to make herself calm down. But it was no use. What ever was inside had taken over her whole body and In the process her necklace glowed and moved around her neck.

All of a sudden Stephanie had felt a small pound in her heart and next thing she knew she felt different. Like someone has taken over her. Now the necklace lay flat on her breast and the glowing had diminished. Tea then came running in and out of breath she tried to speak to Steph.

"Hey you ok in there."

"Yeah, I'm better I just felt nausea and I kinda……you-know-whated, but I feel better now."

"Oh good, I thought something much worse happened to you. C'mon let's go get that DNA test over and done with, because I don't think I can take any more of Kaiba."

Next thing Stephanie knew she was back in control and not feeling any pain any more. _That was weird_, she thought.

Stephanie then came out of stall and was shaking. Tea started to worry and said. "Hey you ok your shaking. What's wrong?"

"Ok, two thing are wrong with me. One, I'm afraid to find out that Kaiba is my brother, because seriously I don't want him to be. Two, Have you ever felt that something in side took over you?"

"You mean about how Yugi is. That he has two personalities?"

"Oh no, I hope not, but it's kinda that feeling."

"Well let's not worry about it. The gang is waiting for us, we better hurry, before Kaiba says something and Joey starts to fight."

"OK."

So Tea and Stephanie are then running to the waiting area. Stephanie then realizes that her other-self might be already gaining strength so she could be like human like. Like the Pharaoh, Like Yami.

"Oh no!" Stephanie said to herself.

As Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Seto sat there waiting for Tea and Stephanie Seto got up and started walking toward the door! The rest of the gang got up and were puzzled.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Yami asked.

"You pip-squeaks have wasted enough of my time. I'm leaving."

"Oh wow Kaiba, what a great brother you are, to leaving when your so-called-sister needs you."

Kaiba turned around and growled. He then saw the furious face of the third-rate duelist and then sat back down. Yami, Joey and Tristan sat also and then when Yami looked up he saw Stephanie and Tea walking toward them. So he ran over to see if Stephanie was ok.

"Hey Stephie, you ok. You look better."

"Yup I'm fine. You guys wait here while I go see if the secretary has me in the computer."

"Ha-ha. Ok you go ahead."

As Stephanie walked off, Yami turned around and Tea came up to him confused.

"Pharaoh, I'm worried about Stephanie. When we were in the restroom she came up to me and asked if I have ever felt like I've been taken over by something. I then asked her if she meant about you, like having two spirits and all. She then said that she hopes not and then nodded."

Yami then really started to worry about Stephanie. He had a feeling that she is most likely part of his past life.

**Hey wazup everyone. This is my first story so far so! So what do you think of it so far? Don't worry I'm not done yet, well i don't know when I'll be done. So if would be so kind keep touching base here too see if i have any more stuff for you to read. Thanks! **


	9. Related or Not?

6

Chapter 9

"Hello! May I help you Miss?" the women asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Brotch for a DNA test." Stephanie said to the secretary in the white outfit.

"Ah, yes. Name please?"

"Stephanie um….Yaminah!"

"Um excuse me may I ask for you to spell that for me?"

"Oh, it'd alright no one ever knows how to spell it it's in Arabic."

"Really, what does it mean?"

"The name is unknown it's not that I don't know it no one knows what it means."

The secretary smiled and found Stephanie's name in the computer and gave her the room number of the DNA testing room where the doctor will meet them. Stephanie then signaled Yami and the gang to come along and Yami was right there beside her holding her hand and with her head on his shoulder. Seto just tagged along behind because he still didn't want to surrounded by the pep-squad.

When they got to the room Yami opened the door and Stephanie told them to wait outside since there was too of them but told Seto and Yami to come in. Yami wait patently in the waiting room and again Stephanie went to the secretary.

"Hi, I have a 1:00 for a DNA test."

"With whom, miss?"

"Seto Kaiba."

The secretary gave a look at her of confusion and looked in the waiting to see the famous Seto Kaiba. She then gave a blank stare at her.

"Don't ask, long story. It kinda happened unexpectedly." Stephanie said trying to explain.

"Well, all that I need is for you and Mr. Kaiba to fill this out and answer why you both are taking the DNA test."

"Ok, thank you."

Stephanie put the fill out sheet on the chair across from Seto and said, "Here you go…Mr. Kaiba…I hope your not too lazy to come get it yourself." Stephanie then sat down next to Yami and smirked while Yami was about to laugh. She then notice that Seto had the same grumpy face and that that statement didn't even bother him. So he "GOT UP" to get the fill out sheet on the chair. As he stood there ready to take it he said, "Hey, I guess I'm not as lazy as you thought?"

"Well you sure surprised me. After **_all _**the work you do in that stupid company must be so tiring for you." Stephanie said in a calm low voice.

Seto just stood there with legs crossed and his little tail sticking in between his legs. He was about ready to burst and turn around screaming.

Stephanie finished her sheet and walked past Seto she didn't even ask Seto for his paper, "As he said I'm not as lazy as you think. So he can do it himself."

She walked back and Yami whispered something in Stephanie ear and Stephanie started laughing under her breathe. Stephanie then turned her head to look at Yami and as they were ready to touch the doctor called for her and Seto. Stephanie and Yami both started to laugh and Stephanie hugged Yami for a brief moment and let go. Stephanie and Seto left into the other room and Yami waits.

It's been an hour and a half and still no answer so Yami went up to the window to see the secretary but she was not there. All that Yami heard was Stephanie's voice. She sounded like she was shocked about something.

The secretary walked in.

"May I help you sir?"

"I was just wondering if it would be any longer."

"Nope, they will be right out. They just got the proofs."

"And?"

"I'm sorry sir she will have to tell you herself. It's private."

"Well it can't be that private to me, I'm her boyfriend."

"And how long have you been seeing each other?"

"About two months."

"Ok, Stephanie and Seto are related, and between you and me I never told you."

"Alright, Yami said hading her a $100.00 bill. "Here that should cover it right."

"Yes." She said giving him the change.

"No keep the change." Yami said putting his hand up stopping her from giving him the change.

"Thank you so much…..uh"

"Yugi Mouto"

"I thought I recognized you. Thank you Mr. Mouto."

Yami smiled and saw Stephanie come out of the other room in to the waiting room. Stephanie hugged Yami and whispered, "I'm Seto's sister."

Yami looked at her and she nodded then they left the room and went in the hallway. Joey was the first to come to ask.

"So what happened?"

"I'll tell you guys later. Seto's in a pissy mood and I shouldn't tell in front of him."

Joey gave a face and Tea said, "Ok, Stephanie we'll wait until later, maybe we can all go to Yugi's House for dinner and we'll talk about it then," everyone agreed and Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked down the hall. Stephanie shook her head and looked at Yami. Yami looked at her and they both went down the hall together holding hands like the happiest couple in Domino City.


	10. The Party Without Stephanie

Chapter 10

It was about 7:00 when Yugi's friends would start to show up at his house. Yugi reminded that there was a sleepover that night as well. Yugi had never had a sleepover before. Actually it was Yami's idea.

/Why did you want to have a sleepover? I thought you didn't like parties./ Yugi asked trying squeeze information out of him.

/It's not a party I just wanted to spend time with Stephanie and our friends. That's all./

Yugi gave a surprising look…and then turned his head and gave a disgusted look.

/Yugi…/

/What/

/You know better than that. I would never do that./

/To Stephanie you would./

/Don't get me started./

/What……I'm not doing anything./ Yugi said whistling and looking the other way. /Yet/

/What do you mean **_"yet"_**/

/Oh nothing./

/Yugi, look. I just want to spend time with Stephanie is that such a problem./

/No, but…../

The door bell rang and Solomon went to open it. Yugi went back into the form of Yami and relaxed on the couch looking at his cards. As he was looking he came across a 6 star monster that he never saw before called "Fairy King Truesdale". It was an amazing card. To Yami the card seemed very familiar, but then he knew. He saved it and put the card back in his deck.

Joey and Tristan came through the door with a bag and a pillow. It looked like they were ready for the sleepover. Yami looked at Joey and Tristan and without a word and he pointed up and they put the sleeping supplies upstairs.

15 minutes past and Tea came through the door. As Tea past Solomon, she greeted him quite cheerfully.

"Hello Mr. Mouto."

"Good-evening Tea. Glad you came. I'm making your favorite dinner, steak, corn, and mashed potatoes."

"Oh wow. Thanks Mr. Mouto."

"You know that's Stephanie's favorite dinner too," a deep voice said from in the living room.

Tea and Solomon look at each other and then looked in the living room they saw Yami laying on his back on the couch relaxing. Tea notices a sense of love and confusion in his eyes. Tea looks at Solomon on confusion as well.

"He's been there ever since he got home this afternoon. Having the same look and roaming around the living room. He sits for a while then goes to look out the window then sits down again. I'm worried."

Tea sighs and says "I have a feeling I know what it is?"

"Could you fill me in on what you think?"

"I don't know for sure but I think it has to do with his girlfriend."

"My grandson with a girlfriend I never thought of it."

"It's that girl Stephanie that he's been hanging out with."

"Ohhhhhhh. Go on"

"She might the same type as Yugi."

"What you mean?"

"You know that Yugi can change form right like have different personalities. Like two spirits within him."

"Yeah. Oh you're saying that Stephanie might be the same way. That's odd?"

"Yes, and it's odd to Yugi as well he can't get his mind off of it. I'm going to talk to him."

"Yeah, good idea."

Tea went in to the living room quietly so Yami wouldn't hear her. Then she heard him sigh and she got startled.

"I hear you Tea."

"Huh?"

Yami got up and turned around and saw Tea in a sneaky pose.

"Why so quiet, Tea?"

"I didn't want to disturb you in your thinking mode. I now how you are. Have you ever thought that when you are quiet, you don't realize it but when you try you keep quiet, it never quite works?"

"Well I've never been in that position before," Yami said chuckling

Tea laughed and said, "Speaking of quiet, gramps was telling me that you were quiet all day ever since you got home. Care to tell me why?"

"I'm just confused that's all."

"Is it about Steph. You seem to care for her a lot. You must really like her."

"Yes, Tea……I do."

"What seems to be confus…?"

"What?"

"Da ja vu? Were we just talking about this, 4 years ago at the Domino Café?"

"Hey, I think your right?"

"What seems to be confusing?"

Yami took a long breathe and then started to talk. By the expression on his face it didn't seem good. So Tea prepared herself.

"Well Tea, Stephanie told me before a few days ago that Shadi came to her door telling her the might part of an Egyptian history. The same history as what Shadi told me, and Shadi also said that she…….maybe…….my wife."

"Are you serious?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Yes, but don't tell the guys. I'm trying to figure out how that would be possible. I try to remember anything that might trigger that but nothing came to me."

"Wow. You've just known her for 3 weeks and now you find out that you're both married in the past live."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Yes."

"That is so weird."

"Yeah let me about it." Tea was about to speak but Yami cut in.

"Listen I might not know sarcasms to well but I didn't mean to really tell me about it."

Yami and Tea both laughed and Tristan came running down the stair with Joey chasing him. Tristan stopped right behind the couch and ducked right when Joey leaped in the air to catch him and plopped right in Yami's lap.

"You two are such children it's unbelievable." Yami said rubbing his hurt head. "

"Yeah now knock it off. I hope you didn't give Yugi a brain injury."

"My head is not what bothers me." Yami said in a squeaky voice."

"Oh no, Joey get off of Yugi your hurting his…….uh….let's just say that your hurting his privacy."

Joey leaped off Yami and got ice as quick as a flash. "Sorry Yug. I didn't mean to hit you there."

"It's alright I've had worse. Try getting sucked into a small place in two seconds flat."

"I see your point."

Yami point the ice on his soar spot and got worried again. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30. "_Stephanie should have been here by now. I better call her beeper number." said Yami to himself._

"Yami you ok don't get up what do you want." Tea asked.

"Could you get me a phone?"

"Here, here is my cell. Who are you calling?"

"Steph's beeper number. She should have been here by now. It's just not like her to be late for a fun evening."

"Yeah she should be here by now. Where would she be." Tristan said worried.

"Wait, call her house number first. She may need our help, and fast!" Joey said.


	11. The Call

3

Chapter 11

Yami was looking out the opaque world of thunder and terrible lightning in despair. His heart sinking in that he will never see her again. The one person that he finally has affections so strong than that of anyone that he has ever met….might be gone and out of his life. Struggling to be strong, Tea goes over to Yami to support him. She tries to hug him friendly but he just pushes her away and walks to the other side of the room and sits on the far couch. Tea almost crying, follows.

"Atem, listen, be strong, don't have your fears consume you. Don't you remember what happened to that biker gang? Their fear consumed **_them_** and they lost themselves. Do you want to loose everything over a**_ girl_**?"

"She's not just a girl, Tea!"

"Hey kids I'm going out to search for Stephanie too, just so you know." Grandpa Mouto said waving to Tea and Yami.

As Grandpa Mouto rushed out the door, Yami, calmly said. "Listen Tea," He turns to her. "Don't **_you_** remember what I told you before. Now if the same thing happened to you, you'd feel the same way I feel now! Hurt, Lost, and Lonely." Yami walks away and looks out the window again.

Tea goes over to Yami and tries to calm him down. She puts her hands on his shoulders and rubs them.

"Tea!"

"Shh."

Tea then rubs more until he relaxes. Then the phone rings. Yami turns and looks deeply into Tea's eyes and after the third ring he turns into Yugi and Yugi answers the phone.

"Hello? Game shop?"

A scratchy noise is heard and he swore that a familiar voice was in the background.

"Yugi…………………………………It's………………………….Help.……………………..I'm…………………………at……………….Grand………Joey………..Trist………..here."

"Stephanie! Where are you? Steph?" Yugi slams the phone down and yells for Tea.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"It's Stephanie she asked for help and I think she's at her Grandmother's house with Joey and Tristen."

"Well it doesn't hurt to check there. Write a note on the door to your Grandfather so he knows we'll be there."

"Ok Tea."

As Yugi was writing the note, Yami took over Yugi and then put the note on the outside of the door. He looks outside which seemed very windy and cold and as he looked t Tea with the usual tank top Yami brought a thick coat for Tea to wear so she wouldn't get sick. Then he took a quick glance at everything to make sure that all the windows and doors where locked. Finally they went out to find Stephanie.

As they headed to Stephanie's house Tea started to worry…………a lot. Thoughts started going through her mind of the possibility that Stephanie, Joey, and Tristen could be hurt. Yami looked at her and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Tea asked to the lonesome spirit.

"I'm having second thoughts. What if….ah……what if this is a trick and it wasn't really Stephanie on the phone."

"Well we can't take that chance can we, after all she's your girl friend and the guy is always suppose to protect the girl."

"That's another problem. I didn't protect her. I should have called her sooner."

"Well c'mon let's go now and make up for that."

Tea ran and Yami ran after her into the mist and the stormy wind.


	12. Grandma's Story

Chapter 12

It's a block away from Stephanie's house and Tea trips and fall on the sidewalk right outside the neighbor's house. Yami backs up and picks her to make sure she's ok.

"Tea, you, ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine running in high heels may not be the smartest thing."

"Heh, c'mon Tea we're al most there….."

"No, wait I think Steph found us."

"What!"

Yami turns around and see a light in the opaque darkness and as the light gets closer and closer the light reflects of the face of supposedly Stephanie. Scared of who it really might be, Yami grasps Tea and pull her up. He looks at Tea in a worried look and hears a voice behind him.

"Yami, you found me. C'mon let's get you two out of the cold and wind." The figure said.

Tristan and Joey helped Yami into the house and Rebecca and an old woman helped Tea into the house as well to warm the two up. Stephanie followed behind giving a very grieve and evil look.

It was around midnight, and everyone was at Stephanie's house having the sleepover there. Everyone was in the living room and everyone had something to say, right now Stephanie's telling the gang about the test at the doctor's office.

"So Stephanie, what happened at the test? Please don't tell me that Kaiba's your brother or a relative to you." Joey said praying with his legs in a pretzel position and closing his eyes.

"Well, sorry to burst the bubble and as much as I hate to say it, we are related, we're brother and sister." Stephanie then looks down and then starts to cry. She then turned to her grandmother with a serious yet demanding complexion.

"Grandma, did you know about this."

"About what dear?"

"The fact that I am Kaiba's sister. HIS REAL SISTER!"

She took a deep breath and calmly came over to her rocking chair and waved her granddaughter over to sit by her.

"Ok, listen deary. I was honestly not my fault. I was told specifically not to have you know that you're not part of that family."

"Who told you to do that?"

"You don't remember? You told me not to. Teenagers these days. Growing up and forgetting the past."

"I don't understand, grandma."

"Just listen. It was a Friday afternoon and someone was knocking at my door. It was you. Now me and your mom, never really got along and there was lots of trouble between mother and daughter. So she told me she never wanted to me ever again and told me that she'll fade me away……"

"Oh my gosh grandma, how harsh."

"Yes, it was, anyway. Now your mother and father died in a car crash about when you were 5. The car crash was so bad that there were flames so they had no time to get out…….."

Stephanie was almost to tears when Yami came over to her to comfort her and support her, then her grandmother continued "So, you went to orphanage…."

"Wait, how come you could take care of us?"

"Your mother and I went to court and it got so bad that I could never see or take care of you ever again."

"What was the reason for court, Mrs. Yaminah?" Joey asked enlightened.

"She claims that when I was taking care of you Seto and Mokuba one day, I made a fist at you Stephanie and punched you and caused that birthmark you always wondered about on your arm. She thought it was a bruise but it really is a birthmark, your mother just never noticed until that day."

"Wow. This family has been through a lot through the years." Tea stated.

"Oh yes. Now getting back, to when you came to me, I was very surprised that you grew so much since I never really saw you much because of your mother. I saw you in tears and I was glad to help you.

_Flashback_

_ "Grandma, it's horrible." Little Stephanie said with eyes drenched in her crystal tears._

"_What's the matter Stephie, you know you're not supposed to be here how did you leave the orphanage?"_

"_It's Mr. Kaiba. He's adopting Seto and Moki."_

"_Gosiburo Kaiba?"_

"_Yeah, grandma!"_

"_Well, why didn't you go with him?"_

"_I over heard him talk to someone that he's going to use Seto as the next heir to Kaiba Corporation."_

"_Wow, but is that such a bad thing."_

"_Yeah, cuz I also heard him say something like he's also a vessel for another soul. I didn't know what that meant but I knew that it wasn't good grandma. I didn't want to be involved. Is there anyway to adopt me?"_

"_I'm sure there's someway Deary."_

"_Grandma, I don't ever was to be part of Seto's family again. I don't want to be known as a Kaiba when I'm not."_

"_Don't worry you have my word on that. By the way does Seto know you're here?"_

"_Yeah, but he didn't seem to care all he wanted to do was ask Mr. Kaiba to a Chess match and to be adopted. He and Mokuba hated that place and I have no idea why."_

_Stephanie and her grandmother held hands as they walked in the house and they never mentioned Seto or Mokuba's name in that house again. _

_End of Flashback_


	13. Seto's Visit

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blazing through the wet weather in his dark, ebony, black, limo, Seto with arms crossed as of his legs, pondered about his "so-called" sister. He tried to remember anything about her but nothing came to him. He barely remembers her at all, it seems.

Mokuba sitting in front of him was dueling on an online game that Seto himself had created so that duelists may duel in a computer against other opponents.

"Hey Seto this game rocks I'm so glad that you took my idea to do this. Don't you like having a little brother?"

Seto still sitting there said nothing but stared right through Mokuba. Mokuba just pondered about why his older brother was staring at him. He thought it was freakish so he went back to his game.

"Mokuba?" Seto finally spoke.

"Yeah big brother?"

"Do you remember anything about Stephanie, I mean, from when we were kids?"

"Well, all I really remember is that every night when the sky was orange from the sunset, I would always find her on the swing, at the orphanage, by herself. And I would always see her crying and I'd be the one comforting her not you. Seriously, I think that's why she hates you."

"Huh?"

"Well. C'mon Seto every night you would be watch Gosiburo's chess matches and not helping your own sister out. You really never paid any attention to her and worried about yourself."

"Mokuba, you think I'm snobby too?"

"Well kinda, I noticed it when we were kids a lot and now you never call me Mokie any more."

"Mokub……"

Mokuba started to cry and slammed the lap top shut. He then lay on his stomach crying and kicking his feet on the hard leather. Seto, feeling terrible, called Rollen and told him to cancel all meeting from now until 9:00 tomorrow and signaled the driver to turn around to Stephanie's house. What is he planning now?

Stephanie with her eyes still closed, remembered that dreadful day. Yami, she thought rested his head on her shoulder and spoke very softly, for no one else could hear it.

"Steph, are you alright, is what she said true."

Stephanie took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as her head went up, "Yes, unfortunately it's all true. I remember that awful day it was terrible…..And the sad thing……is that………he never changed. The way I see him now, was the same terrible cruel older brother that I grew up with. I hated…….."

Steph's train of thought was gone and her attention was to the outside. She stood up and walked to the window, and sighed.

"Aaaaaah, I thought so, I knew it was him….."

Everyone then stood up to stand at the window and everyone sighed at once, once they saw who had returned. Stephanie then stepped back with her eyes closed and everyone looked at her with the face of curiosity. Stephanie then took the hair tie out of her hair to drop the shoulder length hair down in and straight fashion it was in. Combing it a few times to grab some volume and she stepped to the door to catch him before he rang the bell. Everyone walked passed her and went to the upstairs lounge.

Seto seemed surprised and stepped in the door way. Stephanie then closed the door behind her and sat down in front of the warm fireplace. Seto, still standing, was puzzled.

"Look, I don't know why you decided to come back for me, but I will tell u this……" Stephanie stood up only reaching the bottom of his chin in height. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me, and by the looks of it, you have not changed since I left the family.

Seto went to try to speak but Stephanie raised her hand in defense. "Do not speak. Nothing you say will change my mind. You're ruthless, Seto Kaiba.

Stephanie took a long pause trying not to cry, but a tear slipped and fell down her chin onto Kaiba's hand. She spoke again.

"…….This is going to be an endless battle, isn't it? You and me like this, GOD I CAN"T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU!!"

The floor began shaking and gusts of wind were whirling around Stephanie the emblem around her neck began to glow and shake. In a split second, Stephanie then dropped to the floor and was out cold. Yugi ran down the stairs in a hurry and grabbed Stephanie by the hand and kept calling her name. Seto on the other hand stood there dazed at what just happened and then knelt slowly to the carpet floor.


End file.
